


[中译]楼梯井的顿悟

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Summary: Jim偷听到一些对话，随即恍然大悟。（中文字数约1万）





	[中译]楼梯井的顿悟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Epiphany in a Stairwell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/796580) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



首先声明，我是一个男人。当然，我是一个哨兵，不过我主要还是一个男人。我在床上的表现和其他家伙一样好——可能更好一点。毕竟我交往过的几个女人从未抱怨过什么。

好吧，这个说法严格地讲并不准确。抱怨可能会迟到，但不会缺席。

离婚前，卡洛琳从没表现出对我床上功夫有任何不满。她乐此不疲地给我的老二取各种愚蠢的昵称，而且做爱时一直都有高潮——这一点我很确定。是的，是的，我知道女人们可以假装高潮，但是卡洛琳从没有，如果她假装我肯定会知道的。

操。

不提这些，说回到抱怨上。在我们离婚之后，准确地说是我的感官重新上线时，我和卡洛琳吃了一次饭。当时我发了好大一顿脾气，因为我确定餐厅厨师在我的菜里投毒——直到现在我也不相信他没有。说回重点，卡洛琳当场拂袖离开，我只好赶紧跟上去。

我们在雨里接吻了，一个超级棒的吻。就在那时，她说出了她的抱怨，“如果你以前像这样吻我，我们就不会离婚了。”然后她转身离开，留我一个人站在雨中，想着这句话到底几个意思。

直到现在我也没想明白。或者说不确定。她是说我的性爱技巧糟糕透顶，她所有的高潮都是装出来的吗？为什么？跟人滚床单然后假装高潮？图啥？

我经常听到一些对话——我是说，女人们的对话。她们谈论的内容水手听了都会脸红。她们说自己有过或者没有过的高潮；说老二的尺寸、床伴的技术；说男人们交待的速度有多快——通常是太快了，或者她们被摩擦得生疼才等到高潮。她们讨论口交和口衔，以及精液的恶心味道。她们抱怨男人的抚摸多生硬，动作多粗暴，前戏多差劲。

多数时候她们都在说男人的差劲，以至于我对卡洛琳在警局没有太多女性朋友感到一丝庆幸。

别误会，男人们也会八卦胡侃，但区别是男人们说完就过。我曾经听到几个扫黄组的家伙说“Ellison那个衰人”。相信我，我真的听到过好几次，但是他说完就完了，不会持续纠结，也不会沾沾自喜地和同伴一起分析我到底哪些方面很衰。

要是让男人们知道女人是如何谈论他们的，他们可能永远无法勃起了——如果没有费洛蒙的作用。这玩意儿曾让我吃了大亏，真的。 

发现你亲爱的妻子——尽管是前妻——认为作为丈夫的你性爱技巧糟糕透顶可不是一件让人心情愉悦的事。

我知道她就是这个意思，但我真的不明白她为啥要这样？如果她觉得我在床上很逊，为什么还要嫁给我？ 

有段时间，我试着通过听女人们的谈话以获得一些技巧。但很显然没有什么能让她们满意。除非你在做爱的过程当中询问她们。不过基于我听到的对话，即使你当场问了，她们多半也不会对你说实话——卡洛琳就是个绝佳的例子。相反地，如果对床事感到不满意，她们会选择和闺蜜一起猛烈抨击男人。

真搞不懂，男人可不会那样做。不过话说回来，一个男人是否在“情绪”当中你不可能判断不出来——如果他的老二硬了，那他就在情绪当中。一目了然。然后当他高潮，你就挖到宝贝了。并不是说我自己有过挖到其他男人的宝的体验，只是我清楚男人身体的运作方式——至少我这样认为。

操。听女人的谈论还不如听Sandburg的。It's like a trip to the Outer Limits. One-way.

Sandburg喜欢男人，准确地说，他是双性恋。每次他回家的时候我都能知道他是否刚刚做爱过——肯定答案与否定答案出现的几率差不多。Sandbugr真的很喜欢女人。我的意思是像喜欢朋友一样。他觉得她们很美妙。她们之间似乎共享某种亚文化，让他的人类学家基因闻风而动。

任何事物都能让他兴奋，这种兴奋不一定关乎性。他热爱万千生命，他的老二驰骋千里。他经常谈论费洛蒙——我经历过那次和Miss Convict January的诡异性爱之后才明白那是什么（注）。之后我经常能感觉到这东西，因为那孩子无时无刻不发射着费洛蒙，简直像婚礼上撒大米一样（注）。

注：此处应该指电视剧中，Jim因为费洛蒙的影响陷入对一名女欺诈犯的迷恋。

注：西方婚礼上撒大米的习俗，意为祝福新婚夫妇一生美满。

他爱男人，爱女人，爱惊悚电影，爱超棒的晚餐，爱晴朗和煦的晴天，爱精彩的篮球赛。生活如此美好，生命让人兴奋。这就是Sandburg。

人们有时因为他双性恋的取向给他难堪。不经常，但的确存在。第一次遇见这种情况时，我提出把那个警察狠狠教训一顿。但Sandburg立刻表示那他会把我狠狠教训一顿，他告诫我不要多管闲事。

真是好心当成驴肝肺。看来下次换子弹飞过来的时候，我也不必“多管闲事”了？好吧，不可能的，我没办法，克制不住要保护他，你懂的。我知道他称我为他的“守护者”（ Blessed Protector）的时候只是在胡扯，但是我被这个说法击中了。而且，相信我， 他真的需要保护。他生就一副招惹麻烦的体质。

无论如何，我只是最后给了那个警察一记眼刀，确保他知道我非常生气，然后就让Sandburg和那个家伙单独待着。不要误解，我没有走远，只是走出他们的视线范围。然后我知道的下一件事就是，他们成了朋友。他是怎么办到的？是不是即使遇到恶魔撒旦，他也能和对方畅享晚餐？

人们都喜欢他，乐意和他在一起。我是说，在克服一些恼人的因素之后——比如总是喋喋不休，唠叨个不停；总是精力旺盛，让你怀疑自己是个90岁的老人；兴趣多样、涉猎广泛并且坚持分享给你，好让你也涨涨知识；总是向你宣传垃圾零食的害处，自己却吃个不停。只要你能忍受这些毛病，你会很容易喜欢上他。实际上，我比已知的其他所有人都喜欢他。

他的毛病听起来不多，但其实够多了。我是个很容易暴躁的人，但我还是喜欢他。我喜欢和他在一起，喜欢他唠唠叨叨，精力过剩，也喜欢他博学广识，关心我的身体。懒散邋遢这一点我不喜欢，不过人无完人嘛。

至于女人们？她们爱死他了。不管是和他滚过床单的还是没滚过的。好像她们认同他进入她们的族群，或者他干脆就是她们中的一员。

而且，Sandburg完全不属于“糟糕床伴俱乐部”中的一员。根据我听到的零散消息，他在床上生猛得很。除了真的应该把职业生涯定位于一所高级别安全监狱的牢头的Sam，女人们都热烈地赞美他。

日了狗了。他有什么特殊的东西是我没有的吗？没有吧。我不是指他的老二，虽然我没有真正见过。好吧，当我们因为查案搞得满身脏污之后到衣帽间冲澡的时候见过。但那并不是“状态期”，你明白吗？我从没见过他的老二勃起的时候，所以也不知道他有多大。倒不是说我想知道，不过你总是会好奇的，不是吗？

他看上去是平均水平，也许稍微大点，不过很难分辨，何况他个头不高，毛绒绒的。我不是说他不帅啊，不过我以为女人们会更喜欢大个子。比如我常年健身，体形良好，而女人们确实喜欢我。喜欢我的女人和喜欢Sandburg的女人差不多一样多，但是回头找Sandburg的女人却多得多。

于是，昨天晚上我约了辛西娅出去。不错的约会，吃晚餐，看电影，去她家。我们从接吻开始，渐渐地增加抚摸，然后转移进她的卧室。就在我按部就班地施展性爱技巧的时候，我神使鬼差地想到了Sandburg。我开始好奇，如果和辛西娅在这里的是他，他会怎么做。他如何让她希望还有下一次？他会做哪些我可能漏掉的事？

这些念头并没有让我分心很久。毕竟房间里已经充满费洛蒙，我只要稍微调用感官就能感觉到它们在我的皮肤上跳舞。我推开关于我那毛绒绒的小个子搭档的思绪继续动作。辛西娅达到了高潮，或者至少发出了高潮的声音。然后我也达到了——声音没有那么大。我们在床上躺了一会儿，享受余韵，但是没几分钟后我就想离开这里。

也许Sandburg会掏出他的笔记本电脑，趁着感觉还新鲜的时候做一些笔记，或者采访辛西娅关于此次性爱的感受。对高潮满意吗？服务是否有可提升之处？在此特殊时刻她是否有任何需要，因为他将非常乐意提供？然后他们亲昵而舒适地拥抱彼此，沉沉睡去，第二天清早一同醒来，一起吃早餐，继续做朋友。

他喜欢拥抱，我清楚得很。我还知道你不会这样觉得，但确实，我也喜欢拥抱。而且搞不清是什么原因，自从感官上线之后，我的皮肤似乎得了饥渴症，就好像如果得不到足够的触觉刺激，它就会孤独得死掉。所以我经常触碰Sandburg。时不时拍他的脸，捣他的肚子，拖他的手或者揽他的肩膀。他似乎并不介意，毕竟他自己也经常碰我。

我知道，如果我告诉他因为感官的原因我需要额外的触摸，他会二话不说地在沙发上抱住我，甚至会因为能提供帮助而感到无比开心。我想象过要如何告诉他，用某种听起来不会像一个需要同情的宝宝的方式。倒不是说他会同情我。在Sandburg眼中，我的需求都是合理的。他觉得我的需求体现了生命的生机，生活的美好。

我知道，如果我希望的话，他会和我上床。不过我不好那口。是的是的，我刚才说了我想拥抱他，我不会否认这个，但我对他就是，普通的喜欢。以及我喜欢触碰他的感觉。

仅此而已，没别的。

回到正题，我找了一些不能和辛西娅一起过夜的借口，然后到浴室快速地收拾穿戴就离开了。她甚至没有起身送我到门口。我猜她正因为我的离去而心痛得流泪。

没错，一定是这样。

也许我该买本书学习学习？一定存在关于如何成为进阶情人的书吧。即使我内心深处依然不愿承认我并不是一个床上的唐璜。

或者，也许女人们就是无法满足呢。也许Sandburg是某种突变体。也许我其实做得不错，谢谢您嘞。

今天早上，当睡醒的Sandburg晃晃悠悠地摸进厨房寻找他的“生命的灵药”——咖啡时，他撞了撞我的胳臂，露出“昨晚走大运了噢”的笑容。显然他向我颁发了某种荣耀地成为他的俱乐部会员的资格——在那个变种体俱乐部里，Sandburg一人同时担任会长、副会长、会计和秘书。

我皱着眉怒视他，他却笑嘻嘻的。怎么回事？为什么我一点儿也吓唬不到这家伙？是的，我知道我有点面恶心软，但很多人说我“面恶”起来真的很恐怖，然而落在Sandburg身上的时候却像雨点划过鸭子的羽毛。如果我朝他吼，他会吼回我，推搡我，挺身站在我身前，就像是他比我高六英尺而不是反过来。

其实我有点喜欢这种感觉——他对我的怒吼或者推搡毫不在意，甚至反过来回敬我。这并不是说我热衷于支配-臣服那一套，而且，就像我说过很多次的——我不是Gay。

不过假设我是的话，我的伴侣一定要是一个意志坚定的人。我不喜欢软弱的人，他们让我有起荨麻疹的感觉。软弱的男人就更糟糕了。我希望我的伴侣坚毅而包容，就像Sandburg一样。当因卡查死时，我甚至以为Sandburg会锤爆我的头，我没有崩溃的唯一原因是他逼着我直面我的责任。以及如果你把这件事告诉任何人，我会锤爆你的头：当时我感到自己散发了一点点费洛蒙。

这并不代表我喜欢男人。我喜欢Sandburg并且因为他而觉得生活很美好并不意味着我改变了性取向。我觉得他很性感，这不代表任何事，也不会影响我的男子气概。很多男人都有帅气的外表，性感的身材。欣赏他们就像欣赏一件美妙的艺术品。

而且，女人也会看其他女人不是吗？她们会觉得其他女人性感，甚至和彼此交流这样的想法。这不代表任何事。

因为上午有课，Sandburg今天没有和我一起来警局。我坐在办公桌前盯着眼前的文案工作——每次我一个人来警局的时候我就要做这个动作。我盯够了就开始把它们分堆，一堆是Sandburg可以处理的，一堆是只能我自己做的。他那堆总是比较大。我有什么办法？谁让他在文书工作方面无有敌手，只能说天赋异禀。我们之间是我扛枪，他拿笔——王牌组合（A match made in heaven）。

我处理完我的那堆文件，随后打了几个电话跟进案子，然后和鉴证科沟通昨天交给他们的一些证物，检查结果很让人失望。有时我真希望所有人都能知道我的感官能力。因为寻找物证来支持我的感官发现的线索的过程非常煎熬。也许Sandburg来了以后能发现一些什么。

我还吃了两个甜甜圈。如果Sandburg在这里的话，他会生气地瞪我然后把第二个扔进垃圾桶，然后对我的动脉做出一些诱人的评价。但是他不在这里，所以我连吃了两个，还在思考要不要吃第三个。如果不是卖甜甜圈的女孩会向Sandburg告密，我会吃第三个的。但是她会的。Sandburg有一个比肩CIA的间谍网络。

就像我说的，女人们热烈地喜爱Sandburg。男人们就没这么明显了。有一个原因是做一个同性恋警察仍然不是受欢迎的。其实不管什么职业，同性恋都不是受欢迎的，但是在这里更严重，因为我们是一群“有男子气概”的男子汉。连这里的女人也是。不过Sandburg一直处理得不错。他是西北同性恋警察行动联盟的成员，他曾试图让我也加入，只是传达一种支持的态度，不过我还没有准备好那样做。

我真的非常钦佩Sandburg。他是我知道的人中最不会为真实的自己感到抱歉的人。他不在乎别人怎么看他。当然，他会很高兴人们喜欢他，会和其他人一样会感到受伤，但是他仍然选择做他自己。这一点一直没有改变。我欣赏他这种性格。

我差不多是相反的类型。并不是说我所有时间都戴着虚伪的面具。我只是觉得我是什么样或者我怎么想和其他人没有半毛钱的关系。如果有人不喜欢我说的话或者我的行为？Fuck them。

我和Sandburg就像默特和杰夫（注）。我比较守口如瓶，而他情感外露，像飞溅的弹片一样对外发射他的每种情绪。我们如此合得来的原因仍然是一个未解之谜。更让我想不通的是，不知道为什么，他总能让我说出心里话。有时候，我会突然发觉我在告诉他我的生活、我的过去、我的情感，然后我就想，我这是在干嘛。这些事我从没对其他人说——甚至对卡洛琳，我可是跟她结过婚啊。没错，就是那位说“如果你以前就这样吻我，我们就不会离婚了”的女士。其实，你知道我怎么想吗？Fuck her, too.

（注：默特和杰夫，美国动画片中的主角。）

临近中午的时候，我开始探听Sandburg。我情不自禁。就像你没办法躲避普照的太阳光。只要他在附近，我就有所察觉。类似于我的身体知道他什么时候会出现。然后我所有的感官开始延伸，进行某种未经我许可的侦查行动。探听，嗅闻，扫视一齐上，仿佛他是某种深埋的宝藏或者什么。

直到锁定他的位置，它们才全部安分下来，像小狗满意地啃它的骨头。很早前我就不再反抗这种反应了。Sandburg和我，我们是天造地设的搭档。现在我知道我保留我的超强感官的原因了：因为拥有它们，我能逮到他。我不确定如果我的感官消失，他还会在我身边待多久。我希望他会留下，但是他会吗？

我知道他喜欢我。对他来说，我不仅仅是一篇论文。他自己说的，他掌握的东西写十篇论文都足够了。我还知道他喜欢警察这份工作，也是他自己说的，从警察局返回学术圈就像从疯狂的过山车跳到慢悠悠的旋转木马。他喜欢刺激，还喜欢拯救生命，这让他觉得自己在做出改变。

毋庸置疑他是一名出色的人类学家。有一天无聊得骨头疼，出于好玩，我搜索了他的名字。这孩子发表了非常多文章，那些文章又被非常多文章引用。他真的已经建树不小。但是我很好奇——尤其在“旋转木马”那番言论之后——现在的一切对他而言意味着什么。

我知道他热衷于学习和探索新事物，喜欢拓展自己的边界。我毫不怀疑有人因为读他的文章、听他的课而增长新的见识，也许还挣脱了以往狭隘的想法。这太棒了。也许时不时就有学生告诉他，他确实做出了改变——比如他让他不再憎恶自己的黑人继兄，因为他懂得了世界很大很多元。

但是这种情况发生的频率如何呢？作为人类学家的Sandburg能经常性地得到有形的、经亲身实践的证据来证明他确实做出了改变、让世界变得更好吗？因为让世界变得更好、让每一秒都比前一秒更好对他来说真的非常重要。

也许这就是他成为变种人俱乐部会长的原因。因为他一直在付出，仿佛从未想过索取。有时候我感到不理解他，但是我全心全意地敬佩他。他是一个真正的好人，你在现在这个时代可见不到多少好人。特别是我所处的领域。

也许你觉得我把他想成了完人，不。他和其他人一样打嗝，他的头发堵住浴室，卧室像被手榴弹爆过。我们也不能忘了他又懒又邋遢。我发誓我一定要在某天深夜潜进他的衣橱，偷出那件bowling shirt，把它剪成碎片扔到垃圾处理站。

他还抱怨天气太冷。拜托，这家伙不是智商超群吗？如果他痛恨湿冷的天气为什么还申请瑞尼尔大学？忘了查地图？还是他觉得“小瀑布城”的意思是“热带地区的温暖水流”？我并不是说我不高兴他来小瀑布城上学。因为如果他去了某个阳光普照天气宜人的地方，我们的人生轨迹能有多大概率发生交集呢？

而且，寒冷因素让他更愿意拥抱我。如果天气太热，拥抱会让人不舒服。如果天气太热，什么事都不会让人舒服。我知道我现在又提起“拥抱Sandburg”的话题。我承认这个话题出现得太多了。但这依然不代表任何特殊意义。我只是觉得躺在沙发上，电视里放着美洲豹球赛，壁炉里的柴火烧得旺旺的，旁边还有一个Sandburg与你为伴是一件让人舒适的事。你知道的，两人依偎在一起。与性无关，只是一点拥抱。也许再来一个吻。不涉及舌头。

日啊。总之！我正像每天做的那样探听Sandburg的动静，很快我听到他走进警局。追踪他很容易，因为他认识所有人，而所有人都东西和他分享。关于他们家里的麻烦事啦，小孩不听话啦，与另一半的相处啦，新上映的电影啦，或者他们按照Sandburg的建议通过了考试啦，读了Sandburg推荐的书啦，或者用Sandburg的诡异配方治好了皮疹啦……话题各种各样。从楼梯、电梯、走廊，一直到重案组的大门口，都是Blair长，Blair短。

他真应该进入政治圈。选票手到擒来。

我听到他踏在楼梯上的咚咚声，因为用力而发出沉重的呼吸声。作为一个健康养成狂热者，他的运动量并不达标。部分困难是时间。毕竟他就像有三份全职工作：学校、我、其它。有时爬楼梯基本是除追赶罪犯之外的唯一的有氧运动。

当他走到三楼和四楼的拐角，我听到一个阴沉的声音，“死娘炮。”

我站了起来，准备保护Sandburg，以及再次面对他对我“多管闲事”的怒火。我知道对同性恋的欺凌会有多严重，我处理过，那通常发生得非常迅速。就在我动身的瞬间，我听到Blair的笑声。

“‘死娘炮？’天呐，老兄，不能做得更好些吗？如果只是死娘炮，至少说的时候小点声吧。”

空气突然寂静，看来对方被震傻了。过了一会儿，他重新开口，语气仍然充满敌意，却也有了一点犹疑。  

“你他妈说什么？”

“拜托，动动脑子。‘死娘炮’？”

我听到Sandburg咯咯的憋笑。我能想象他的脸因为憋笑而鼓起来，眼睛闪烁，好像看到一场只为他演出的好戏。

我可以想象另一个人的嘴脸。他本来等着Sandburg低头——小孩个头矮小，还留长发戴耳环，怎么可能与一个五大三粗的警察有同等力量。他想得没错，但这家伙忘了Sandburg身处何地，被谁罩着。没错就是我。所以我几乎可以看到他面对一个被羞辱了还挺直腰板哈哈大笑的Sandburg的困惑的表情。那小孩就是这么不走寻常路。

我站了一会儿，仔细听着他们的动静，犹豫着要不要过去。这时Sandburg又开口了，“你可以给我解释一下吗？为什么你觉得困扰？我跟谁上床会怎么惹到你？”

“那就是让人恶心。”

又一阵憋笑，“啊，这真是一个博学得很的答案。多谢你，我完全明白了。”

我忍不住微笑。为防万一我还是朝门口走去以便接近他们，只是放慢了脚步。

“你根本不该在这里工作。”我可以在男人的声音中听出他正试图夺回失去的阵地。他变得刻薄而强硬但这挽回不了他继续丢分的趋势。

“怎么说呢，实际上我并不在这里工作，毕竟我不拿工资。我更像是一个志愿者。”

“我的意思是我们这里不需要你这种人。”

对话变得糟糕。我默默做好了战斗准备。

“请问这种人是哪种人？因为每个人都是由不同部分组成的综合体，你反对的到底是哪一部分的我呢？是作为学生的我，作为老师的我，作为志愿者的我，作为男人的我，还是作为另一个警察的搭档的我，作为同性恋的我，作为西北同性恋警察行动联盟成员的我？你能阐明你具体担忧什么吗，只有这样我才能更好地理解你的恐惧。”

经典的Sandburg模式：用嘴炮攻击迷惑敌人。

“你放什么屁？我才不恐惧，没有，一点也不，不管是你的哪一部分，没有。”

一阵意味深长的寂静，那家伙可算明白他的话听起来像什么了。我从现在站立的地方就能感受到他尴尬到冒烟的热度。有点为他难过。

“噢，得了吧。这就是恐惧。人类对他害怕的事物做出否定的反应是一种天然本能。不过我到底做了什么让你觉得恐惧呢？你在害怕自己会变成gay，害怕突然开始对其他男人产生兴趣？”

“我对其他男人没兴趣。我不是该死的娘炮。”

Sandburg又咯咯地笑了起来，“抱歉抱歉，只是你这样说的时候我的脑子里出现某种画面。你想听听吗？对于这个问题我思考过不少。”

我可以几乎听出男人的犹豫不决。我知道那家伙碰了个什么样的钉子。他挑起话头的时候期待着一个明确的结局：Sandburg应该感到羞耻、畏缩、软绵绵地任他呵斥。这会让这个混账自我感觉良好到爆棚，能支撑起他一天的男子气概。然后他会把Sandburg推到墙上，盛气凌人地持续几秒，好像一条狗在它的领地撒尿做标记。就这样，当两人分道扬镳时两人的社会位置和等级得以明晰。

但是现在，Sandburg完全不吃那套，一点也不。于是那家伙哑口无言地僵在那里。那孩子不仅没有感到羞耻，而且他还主动提供一些免费的多元化培训。尽管那家伙嘴上说着Sandburg是一个该死的娘炮，但我知道他已经像一头被车前灯照着的鹿，被Sandburg脸上的微笑、眼中的光芒，以及邀请你进入一个美妙世界的方式迷住了。

那家伙还在硬撑，他不想就这样落荒而逃，“你有什么狗屁歪理？”

“就我来说，我认为恐惧同性恋或双性恋的人在性爱体验上不会非常精彩。”

“啥意思？”

鱼儿上钩了。他可能还拖出了一把椅子，端起爆米花。我试着走近一些，不想错过一出好戏。我喜欢看Sandburg把人说得晕头转向。我走出重案组大门，在通往楼梯的路上慢慢晃悠。

“没什么，我只是猜你的性生活大概有点寡淡。和女人上床的到时候前戏很少，也许会让她在上面，让她兴奋，然后你们开始性交。我猜对了吗？”

这下轮到我晕头了。因为这描述听起来就像是我的性生活。这很寡淡吗？女人喜欢口交，我是说当她们是承受的一方时。她们为此高声尖叫。有两条大长腿牢牢夹住我的脑袋，就像确保我发现了极乐之地，我愿意死在那里。我曾经想过戴一条项圈。

“这有什么问题？”

这是我猛然意识到我的搭档准备揭露那个秘诀了。也许这是一次进入变种体俱乐部的好机会。我快步闪身走进走廊。

“什么问题？老兄！这就像有一整个游乐场任你逍遥，而你只想荡秋千。睁大你的眼睛看看啊，那里明明还有滑梯、有单杠、有旋转木马和沙坑——这些还只是最基本的。”

我知道那男人开始感兴趣了。也许有些震惊，但确实感兴趣。见鬼，我自己就是。他最终会发现他会从一个该死的娘炮身上感受到性吸引。

“你他妈在说什么，Sandburg？”那家伙继续负隅顽抗。我几乎忍不住给他加上一分，但也改变不了已经注定的结局。

“人类的身体啊，老兄，那就是一整座大游乐场。为了避免让你陷入恐惧，我们还是把话题限于女人范围吧。女人的身体是天造的尤物。如果你只想着击球入洞，那你错过了一半的乐趣。而且你错过了最大的乐趣，你的屁股，兄弟。”

“别跟我讲那个。”

Sandburg发出另一声笑，“你知道你的声音听起来什么样儿吗？算了，听我说，我觉得恐同者恐惧的是肛交这整个概念。但是，我必须告诉你，你的前列腺是你的好朋友。”

“我不恐——”

Sandburg听也不听地直接打断他。他已经进入状态了。而当Sandburg进入状态，上帝也不能让他停下。除了脾气特别不好时候的Simon。

“不，我说真的。虽然女人没有前列腺，但是很多女人超级喜欢肛门刺激，这让她们疯狂。而且不止你可以对她们做，也可以让她们对你做。你想要一场爽到爆头的高潮吗？让女人把她的手指伸进你的屁股里，轻轻按两下前列腺，你会发现新世界！”

真的，他完全进入状态了。不管不顾地发散出费洛蒙。我能感觉到它们充盈在楼梯间，让我硬了起来。

“还有玩具怎么样？兄弟，那棒透了。在女人身体里放一个振动棒，让她坐到你身上，看她融成一滩。或者你一边上她一边让她把玩具放到你身体里，你会感觉到无与伦比的爽。那就像你的身体内外同时触发六次高潮，然后她坐在你的老二上高潮、颤抖。想想吧，兄弟！”

现在我可以闻到我自己的费洛蒙。我的老二硬得像块石头。不是我经不起刺激，毕竟Sandburg在描述那么生猛详细的性爱场面。和女人的。简直像看小黄片。

虽然我试图想象我和女人在一起，比如辛西娅。但是我听到的是Sandburg的声音，脑海里看到的是他的脸，眼睛圆睁，皮肤绯红。我几乎能立马射在裤子里。日啊。

Sandburg还在不屈不挠地说着，“我知道有人会觉得恶心，但是真的没有比舔肛更能让性爱快感上升一次层次的了。我一定要告诉你，你的屁股能开发出的乐趣简直无穷无尽。”

我几乎可以想象Sandburg踮着脚尖上下蹦跳，双手不安分地在空中挥动。其实如果我试一下应该能够看到他，可一旦我绕过墙角去看，他们就会注意到我，我不想这样。而且我担心放出我的感官我会陷入神游。现在已经感官已经有些超载了。如果我真的看到Sandburg将这些东西，我绝对会射在裤子里。我可不想一整天裤子里黏黏糊糊，更不必说要跟别人解释裤子为什么湿了。

“这些还只是只有两个人的时候。你还可以让更多人加入进来。我打赌你肯定想过和两个美女来一场火辣得不行的三人行。我知道很多女人也想和两个男人一起上传，这些都非常火辣。我们都很火辣。人类很火辣。女人很火辣。男人很火辣。你得放开自己，找些乐子。只要注意安全，参与者都同意，你在床上干什么或者和什么性别的人干关其他人什么事呢？”

我真的不能再听了，但是我停不下来。我被牢牢拽入Sandburg热辣如火的空间。我的性生活相形之下枯燥如白纸。不过说实话，我的整个生活和Sandburg比起来都枯燥得要命。我的生活像罗马焰火，一副娱乐的立体图样，发出强烈的光芒，火焰飞得很高。但是Sandburg，他就像七月四号（美国国庆日）的焰火晚会。我重新聆听，他还在发射着焰火。

“当然人们喜欢的东西各有不同，不是所有人都喜欢同一种游戏。所以你不能问都不问他们就掏出鞭子或者锁链。但是女人喜欢变化，男人也是。当她们挣脱数千年前穴居人的进化框架，做爱不再是关于生存或者繁衍，而是关于乐趣，老兄，关于两个人或者更多，享受上天赐予的身体。下次给你的女人一点惊喜和冒险吧。相信我，她们不会再怀念和你一起用传教士体位了。”

我非常好奇那混蛋警察的眼睛此刻是不是和我一样瞪得像铜铃。鞭子和项圈？我的思绪忽然回到因卡查死去那天Sandburg在厨房大力推我的时候。他穿上皮衣，我戴上锁链。我克制不住得发出一声闷号。

“所以，不论你怎么想，这是我的想法。只要男人愿意走出来和他们的前列腺交朋友，恐同症？不存在的。”停顿了一下，“嘿，你还好吗？你的脸色很红。你需要一杯水或者什么吗？”

我忍不住弯起嘴角。典型的Sandburg。用费洛蒙和性爱对话将某人摧残的不成人形，然而毫无自觉。我隔这么远都能闻到那家伙兴起的味道。

突然，我不觉得有趣了。三层楼之下有人正和Sandburg单独待着，兴致盎然。不，没人能进入Sandburg的游乐场，除了我。

不，我不是这个意思，我的意思是当下这个情况可能非常危险。如果这家伙刚才口头攻击了那孩子，也许现在就会言语猥亵。而我可是Sandburg的守护者，见鬼的。

我开始往楼下走去，没有遮掩脚步声，让他们知道有人正在接近。Sandburg抬头看见我走来，转身朝我露出一个雪亮的笑容。你知道我什么意思，那就像我是沙漠里的绿洲，就像他好多年没有见我了。

“Jim！我正要上去呢。”

我朝混蛋警官看去，没错，他的眼睛像我想的一样光亮，当Sandburg转身看我的时候目光牢牢钉在Sandburg的屁股上。我的下巴收紧，用绷紧的声音朝我的搭档说，“没错，可是你迟到了。”

Sandburg看看手表，抿了抿嘴，“真对不起，我准时出来的，但是遇到了Dan——就是这位，然后我们说了会儿话。”又来了，典型的Sandburg，一笑而过。没时间处理暴躁时期的我。毕竟生活就是这样。 “你饿吗？去吃午饭？”

我能感到自己开始放松。这邀请还不错，他约我吃午饭，清楚地说明他更喜欢和我在一起。他可没有向混蛋警官发出邀请，那家伙的目光现在开始在Sandburg浑身上下打转。

我抓起Sandburg的胳膊，“饿死了，赶紧的。”我开始拽他。

“好啦，”他抵抗着我的拖拽，弯腰捡起背包，然后望向混蛋警官，“你确定你还好吗？也许你应该找个地方坐下歇会儿。”

我不以为然地咽下一声哼哼，那混蛋最需要的是找个地方打一发手枪，不过不能在我搭档附近。我继续拉着Sandburg走开。Sandburg很强健，不过因为体积和重力，我最终会在“拖拉之战”中获胜。我头也不回地往楼下走去。

Sandburg踉踉跄跄地跟上我，后面的混蛋还沉浸在性认同危机之中。我猜他今天回家的路上会在书店停下买关于性的书。查查舔肛是什么意思。

而我绝不要考虑性认同的问题，至少不是现在。我忽视掉紧紧握住Sandburg胳膊的手指的兴奋的叫嚣，只醉心沉浸在Sandburg声音的包裹之中。我不在意他说什么，我只是爱死了他的音调。等我回过神的时候，我们站在警局外的马路边，我这才发现他正在讲述关于Dan看起来是个不错的家伙。

我停下脚步，低头看他，“前列腺是你的好朋友？”

他瞪大眼，脸色泛红，“我的天，你听到多少？”

我简直不敢相信他在脸红，想想他刚才都在高谈阔论些什么。“全部。”

Sandburg拍了一下我的小臂，“老兄，别用你的能力做坏事啊，你的黑豹会咬你的。”

“你的前列腺是你的好朋友？”

Sandburg闭上嘴开始盯着我看。他微微抬头偏向一边，好像在研究我。最后，他轻轻地笑了一笑，摇摇头悲哀地看着我，“不是吧，你也是寡淡性爱的受害者？”他扬起拳头轻轻捶在我的胸口，“你知道你有什么样的身体吗？”

我点头。

“那就用它找点乐子啊，老兄。”

他转身往前走，嘴里念叨着什么，似乎以为我听不见。那一分钟里，他的背影对着我。我看到他的屁股和他走路时身体摆动的样子——好像看到一个游乐场。那里有秋千、滑梯、足球场和溜冰场——我十分想尽情玩耍其间。

我在想从哪里能申领一张西北同性恋警察行动联盟注册表。

他停在拐角处，回过头不耐烦地瞪我。我露出一个微笑。我的脸上一定有什么东西，因为他也回给我一个笑容。我走到它身边，勾住他的肩膀，“Chief，我觉得我厌烦寡淡了。”

他的双眼差不多闪起光，“是吗？那不错啊。那……呃，那你要换什么口味？”

我看着他眼睛里跳跃的光芒，花了一分钟思考我有多喜欢他，敬慕他，多想抱住他，做尽一切愉悦之事。如果给它一个期限，那大概是一万年。“我要你。”

我真的没想过他的眼睛还能更加明亮而热烈，他露出璀璨的笑容，混合着一阵汹涌的费洛蒙浪潮，几乎将我溺于其中。

“那不错，真的。因为Jim Ellison刚好是我最喜欢的口味。”

这句话进入我的耳朵宛如天籁之音。但很快我听到一个完全相反的声音——来自混蛋警官先生，喊着Sandburg的名字。

“Blair？”

Sandburg朝四周看看，“噢！嗨，Dan，怎么了？”

那家伙快速地瞟了我一眼，注意到我搭在Sandburg肩膀上的胳膊。我看得出他在思考这个动作是否有任何特殊内涵，但他决定把它归为源自搭档关系的亲密行为，继续他的尝试，“你今晚要有空吗？我有两张美洲豹比赛门票。”

“哇喔，你太大方了。”

我感觉得出Sandburg在犹豫说什么，决定帮他一把。于是我板起脸怒视着眼前的混蛋。

Sandburg用“仅供哨兵”的声音小声请求，“好好说话，Jim。”

好好说话，没问题，做得到。毕竟被Sandburg吸引并不是那家伙的错。我告诉Sandburg待在原地，径直走到那家伙面前搭上他的肩膀。他并不比我矮多少，因此我很容易凑到他耳边低语。“你看到游乐场了吗？”我指向Sandburg，忽略我的搭档脸上恼怒的神色。

我身边的家伙点点头，当然了，谁会不点头？Sandburg可把他推进了兔子洞。

我对他露出一个“和善”的微笑。既然我刚刚度过了性认同危机，接着把我的世界颠了个个儿，为什么不再放开点儿？“那是我的地盘，把你的屁股挪远点儿。我们说清楚了吗？”

那家伙瞪圆眼珠子。

Sandburg的克制隐忍一直让我佩服，但是显然他现在无法继续克制了。他走近我们，“嘿，在聊什么？”

他的视线停留在揽着混蛋先生肩膀的我的胳膊上，有那么一瞬间，我几乎忍不住心中的窃喜，因为他的嘴巴紧紧抿起，似乎因为我们的动作而嫉妒。我喜欢Sandburg不希望其他人碰我，因为我也不希望有除我之外的人碰他。

我要对Dan警官说的话已经说完了，于是我放开他的肩膀，走到Sandburg身边，和他并肩而立。我撩开他耳朵一缕不驯的头发卷儿，“我们走吧。”

Sandburg 在我和混蛋之间来回张望，最终给了Dan一个微笑，“谢谢你的邀请，不过我不能去，下次吧。”

想都别想，除非我死了。我向混蛋警官投去一个表情，让他明白无误地接收到我的信息。我低下头，发现Blair明显看到了我的表情，我看着他身体里的两个小人开始打架。有一个认为他讨厌像被像物品一样对待，另一个知道他已经属于我，正如我属于他。我花了一会儿才意识到这个。

我等待着看谁会赢得这场战争。过了几秒钟，Blair抬头一笑，“你反射弧太长了吧。”

我忍不住放声大笑，重新搂住他的肩膀，沿着街道向前走。“我反应是有点慢啊，记得吗，我是一个返祖人。”

Blair边笑边摇头，“放心，我不会把你扔回远古时代，谁让我喜欢你反应慢。”

这还差不多。

“另外，Jim……”

我低下头看着他，眉毛因疑问而耸立，“怎么？”

他露出一个调皮的笑容，“你的前列腺也是你的朋友了。”

我又忍不住大笑。我看到我的生活忽然变成一片丰饶之地。我等不及要尝尝了。

（完）


End file.
